


Not Enough Time (Or, All The Time In The World)

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: In which Rin, Sei, and Sousuke all take a step forward.





	Not Enough Time (Or, All The Time In The World)

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. The. Worst.
> 
> I won't even say how long about 90% of this had been sitting on my hard drive, but suffice to say it has been a while. And being overcome by first crippling self-doubt and then life just don't seem adequate reasons to leave this unfinished for...what...three years? Anyway, I'm sorry. But here it is. The last part I promised eons ago to anyone who might still be reading. Again, I'm sorry. Also, this is unbeta'd as if I don't do this *right now*, I'm afraid I never will <3

A lot of things had happen to Rin over the years. For instance, he'd discovered swimming. He'd met Sousuke, met Haru, met the Iwatobis, and gone to Australia. In Australia, he'd lost sight of his dream, found it again, worked hard, and managed to become a contributing member of the Japanese National Team. He'd now officially earned himself a real shot of getting to the Olympics, something he'd wanted for as long as he could remember.

He also somehow managed to pick up not one but _two_ boyfriends somewhere along the way. 

Out of all the things that'd happened to him, the boyfriend thing was probably the weirdest. Even now, six months after Seijuurou had dropped the bomb on them all at Samezuka, Rin had a hard time believing that something like this could actually work. Sure, he'd heard of it happening, but not to anyone he knew. Besides, Sousuke and Seijuurou had something _special_. They were oddly perfect for each other, and no matter how warm and accepting they were towards him, Rin couldn't quite get rid of that awkward feeling. The idea that he was just a tourist in their sphere of permanence. 

But of course, every time he brought it up, Seijuurou would have none of it.

"Honestly, you're over thinking it." Seijuurou bustled about, putting away groceries in Rin's tiny, Tokyo kitchen. "Love is love is love. Is it really that weird that there are three of us?"

Rin sighed. " I don't know....maybe? Or maybe...I'm more prudish than I thought. Maybe I'm old-fashioned. Maybe I'm just not cut out for polyamory."

"Maybe," Seijuurou said. "But isn't it still too soon to tell? It's not like we've all been able to spend that much quality time together. Not yet, anyway."

"True." Rin pursed his lips. "But I still feel like...I dunno. Like I'm...invading or something."

Seijuurou sighed. "RinRin. We love you. Neither of us would have agreed to this if we didn't."

"Neither of you are coming into this from the outside. Also, don't resurrect that nickname. It makes me feel like a kid."

Seijuurou chuckled. "Well, we need to call you something. You're the only one with out any sort of affectionate pet name y'know."

"Captain Snugglepants was supposed to be a joke, Seijuurou."

"I know, but I like it." Seijuurou tucked a carton of eggs in the fridge. "And if the shoe fits..." 

Rin shook his head. As he did, the door to Seijuurou's right slid open. Both men looked over as Sousuke stepped out into the kitchen, a pair of ill-fitting track pants that were probably Rin's clinging awkwardly to his large frame. 

"Ah! Pookie. Good morning!" Seijuurou chirped.

"Shut up," Sousuke grunted. "Is breakfast ready?"

"There's toast," Rin said. "But Seijuurou just got back from the store."

"Toast will do." Sousuke grabbed a slice off the counter. "Coffee?"

"Brewing, darling." Seijuurou beamed him a smile. "I take it the hangover has kicked in?"

"You could say that," Sousuke muttered. "You could also say it more quietly, please." 

Rin stifled a giggle. To celebrate Seijuurou and Sousuke's first visit to his place in Tokyo, they'd all gone out to enjoy a nice dinner. Seijuurou had ordered them a bottle of premium sake and, as it turned out, Sousuke was extremely susceptible to the effects of hard liquor. He'd had far more than they did (with Rin stopping after one, carefully-sipped glass), and he'd insisted on going out to another bar to continue celebrating even when they tried to coax him home. Seijuurou being Seijuurou indulged his whim, so it was Rin who finally had to cut him off. By the time he did, though, Sousuke was several sheets to the wind and well past his limits.

"Don't laugh." Sousuke shot Rin a sulky glare. "You're just as terrible a boyfriend as he is for letting me drink so much."

"Oh. Yes. Because dissuading you when you've set your mind to something is just so easy," Rin quipped. "Lush."

"Needy bastard," Sousuke snapped back. "I heard you two before I fell asleep. All those little terms of endearment, the pillow talk, the kissy noises..." 

"Hey now. Don't you go making fun of people's noises, Pookie," Seijuurou scolded. "You and I both know you're not the quietest when it comes to bedtime activities." 

"At least I'm not gross," Sousuke growled. "I mean you two are like..."

"Stop right there," Rin said. "You were _unbelievably_ gross a few weeks ago when Nurse Yamazaki was taking Seijuurou's temperature. The vulgarities that came out of your mouth...I was shocked, Sousuke. Shocked!" 

Sousuke blushed turned away. "You heard all that?"

"Every filthy word."

"...fuck." 

"That you did." 

Seijuurou laughed, and squeezed Sousuke's arm. "You'll have to forgive him, RinRin. Nurse Yamazaki is very good at taking my temperature. You'll see soon enough the day he takes yours."

It was Rin's turn to blush as Sousuke raised an eyebrow. While they'd all kissed and cuddled together, Rin had really backed away from getting involved in more intimate stuff, particularly with Sousuke. He let Seijuurou and Sousuke go at it with each other, but didn't participate, even leaving the room the last few times to sleep on the couch.

"Let's not jump the gun," Sousuke said, glancing at Rin. "RinRin just started not wearing layers to bed." 

"Pajama pants are not layers," Rin said. "They are normal sleeping attire!"

"Normal sleeping attire should not be thick enough to be an extra blanket, ya prude."

"Y'know, only _you_ would whine about not having two nymphomaniac boyfriends," Rin snapped. "You'd think you'd like that we balance each other out, but no..." 

"Pookie's just grumpy because you slept on the couch last night," Seijuurou said. "He was hoping...well, you know what he was hoping." 

Seijuuro winked, and Rin bit his lip, the room lapsing into an awkward silence. Sousuke picked his fingernails, and then abruptly turned away.

"I'm going to shower," he announced. "I smell like alcohol and gross and I'm disgusting myself. Tell the coffee to hurry up while I'm gone." 

"We will." Seijuurou flashed a charming smile at Sousuke's retreating back. "Scrub well, Pookie!"

"Uh huh." 

Sousuke left. 

Seijuurou waited exactly two seconds before kicking Rin in the shin.

"Ow!" Rin hissed. "What was that for?"

"Don't you need to shower, too?" Seijuurou asked. "Before all the hot water's all gone?" 

"Well, yeah, but..." Rin stopped. He looked at Seijuurou, then at Sousuke's vacated spot, then back at Seijuurou. 

Seijuurou beamed. 

"Sousuke..." Rin said slowly.

"...is about to get wet and naked in your bathroom," Seijuurou said. "You know Sousuke, right? You're incredibly hot and sexy boyfriend? The one who wanted to fuck you last night and you turned him down?" 

Rin's gaze slid in the direction Sousuke had gone. "You're my boyfriend too," he said slowly.

"Yes, but Sousuke has already fucked me. It's your turn. Go. Enjoy." 

Rin bit his lip. "What about you?" he asked.

"I've seen Sousuke wet and naked plenty of times."

"No, I mean..."

"RinRin." Seijuurou's tone was firm.

"I told you don't..."

"I'm going to call you that until you go in and kiss the crap out of that sexy hunk of man." 

Rin sighed. "Fine," he said. "Fine. I'll go."

*****

Sousuke actually wasn't that surprised when he heard the door slide open. He'd half expected Seijuurou to follow him in sooner or later since Seijuurou was just that kind of boyfriend, but he was a little taken back when he turned around to see it wasn't Seijuurou, but Rin who stood there.

"Hi," Rin said. "Can I...come in?" 

Sousuke brushed his wet hair back off his forehead. Rin had stripped down to his underwear, but hadn't gone any further. Typical Rin. For someone as headstrong and outspoken as he could be, he could also be painfully shy.

"Sure," he said. "Love to have you. But I'm going to have to insist you finish getting undressed first."

"Huh?" Rin blinked. His eyes, which had been focused somewhere around Sousuke's feet, dragged upwards until they were on his face. 

Sousuke smirked. "Take off your clothes, Rin. You can't shower in your underwear." 

"Oh, right."

Rin looked away. Sousuke raised an eyebrow as Rin removed his briefs and stepped under the spray. Sousuke admired the curve of Rin's ass as the water washed over him, dampening his skin. 

"Fuck, Rin. You're disgustingly beautiful, you know that?" he murmured. "I'm so jealous." 

"Shut up. You're way hotter than me." 

"No, I'm not." Sousuke moved closer, winding an arm around Rin's waist. "I may be handsome, but I'm not beautiful the way you are. You are stunning. For real." 

Rin leaned into Sousuke's chest. "I'd say you're just saying that to get in my pants, but I'm not wearing any. So you must have an ulterior motive." 

Sousuke laughed. "_I_ have an ulterior motive? You're the one that joined me in the shower."

"It was Seijuurou's idea."

"I'm sure. But you still agreed."

Sousuke lifted Rin's chin. Leaning forward, he caught Rin's lips in a deep kiss, his other arm joining the first around Rin's waist. Their bodies shifted so they were flush, touching skin to skin, and Sousuke shivered. 

"I want to do sexy things with you right now," Sousuke murmured. "Will you do sexy things with me, Rin?"

"What? Here?" 

"Why not?" Sousuke's hands slid over Rin's ass. "We're in the shower. No clean up required."

"And Seijuurou?"

"Don't worry about Sei. He knows how to keep himself entertained."

Rin laughed. 

Sousuke kissed him again. "I think this is the first time you've been so relaxed with me since we got together. Sei might actually be a genius." 

Rin sighed. "You know I love you," he said. "I just can't help thinking...what if we mess this up? What if this doesn't work out and you never want to see me again? What if we can't go back to being friends if we break up?"

"That's never going to happen," Sousuke said. "I would never stop loving you. Ever." 

"You say that now..."

"And I'll say that thirty years from now. I love you, Rin. As a best friend, as a boyfriend, as everything."

They kissed again. Since the water had gone a little tepid, Sousuke shut it off, pinning Rin against the wall. The bathroom was warm and full of steam, and the droplets of water dotted across Rin's body made him look absolutely delicious.

"I don't even know where to start." Sousuke brushed his thumb over Rin's lips. "Do you have any thing you really like?" 

"I...um..." Rin jumped as Sousuke nibbled his jawline. "I ...dunno. What do you like?"

"Kissing you. Every inch of you. But if there's something you want, just ask." 

"Um...that sounds good." Rin wiggled as Sousuke moved lower. "The...kissing thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Mkey."

Sousuke leaned in and kissed Rin's throat. Rin's pulse fluttered, thrumming against Sousuke's lips as he moved steadily down across Rin's chest to his nipples. 

"Are you sensitive?" Sousuke kissed each one in turn, confirming his suspicions when Rin gave a high-pitched squeak. "Ah. You are. I thought you might be."

"N...no teasing," Rin managed. "It's...perfectly...normal...!"

"I wouldn't dream of teasing," Sousuke assured him. His tongue flicked back and forth, slow and languid. "At least not about this. Other things, maybe. But this, no way."

"Nnngh." One of Rin's hands came forward to tangle in Sousuke's hair. Sousuke used his tongue, nipping gently with his teeth. 

Rin tightened his grip. 

Sousuke grinned.

Rin tasted amazing. And sounded amazing. He was quiet, but breathy, his enjoyment obvious in the way he squirmed and sighed as Sousuke kissed over his stomach and hips. Rin really did have the best body. Sousuke knew he worked hard for it. But he also knew that, as Rin's boyfriend, he'd earned the right to appreciate it on a purely aesthetic level despite what Rin would say to the contrary. He rubbed himself briefly, imagining what it would feel like when he finally had Rin inside him. Or what it would feel like when he was inside Rin. Sousuke didn't care, really. He liked it both ways, but the vision of Rin on top of him, legs spread wide as he took in Sousuke's cock was almost too much...

Without warning, Rin shoved him back.

"What?" Sousuke asked. "What's wrong?" 

"S...stop. Just...for a second..." Rin's chest heaved. "It's good, don't get me wrong, I just don't wanna...so soon..." 

"Oh," Sousuke said. "Wow. That was fast." 

"Well, it's been a while. Like, _a long_ while. I haven't really...had the chance..."

"Not even by yourself?"

"No." Rin blushed. "Kinda the last thing on my mind after getting my ass kicked in practice is...wanking. Y'know?" 

"Oh, true." Sousuke sat back on his heels. "Sorry. I'll slow down. Or stop...."

"No, don't stop." Rin touched Sousuke's cheek. "I want to, I just...need a second."

"Okay, but another thing about loving you is I don't care how fast you come." Sousuke took Rin's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. "I mean, if you're not getting off, there's not much point to all this." 

"Would you stop being so understanding? You're making me feel incredibly stupid."

"Sorry," Sousuke said again. "Or maybe I'm not. Hard to say..." 

In the end, they found themselves down on the floor, Rin biting his fist as Sousuke knelt between his perfect thighs. Rin had come a long time ago, but oddly enough, that seemed to calm his sensitivity a bit, allowing him to enjoy every suck as Sousuke worked him with his mouth, finishing himself off in the process. It was incredibly hot, and incredibly satisfying to come with Rin's body underneath him, and Sousuke sighed in contentment as he rested his head on Rin's chest, letting the afterglow wash over him.

"That was even better than I imagined," he murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Mmmm." Sousuke's fingers traced along Rin's hip. "You're so sexy. By the way, know Sei's been listening the whole time, right?"

"What?" Rin sat up, nearly dumping Sousuke onto the floor. "You're kidding!"

"No...?"

"Ugh, that bastard," Rin growled. "He _promised_."

"I know I did, RinRin, but I only have so much self control.” Seijuurou slid back the door, entering the tiny bathroom. "Knowing you two were in here pushed me well past my limits.”

"Seijuurou," Rin whined. 

"Get used to it," Sousuke said. "He's never going to change."

"Pookie, you say the sweetest things." Seijuurou came in and knelt down on the floor beside them. "And I hope you both don't think you're done because I haven't had my turn yet.”

“Wait. Pause. Full stop.” Rin pressed his hand against Seijuurou’s puckering lips. “Time out, both of you.”

“What?” Seijuurou asked. “Too much?” 

“No,” Rin said. 

“Then what?” Sousuke asked.

Rin let his hand drop from Seijuurou’s mouth. “Don’t take this the wrong way…because I just had a _great_ orgasm right here. But um…if I’m going to have another one, can I like…have in in our bed?”

Sousuke looked at Seijuurou. Seijuurou looked at Sousuke. 

“Did he just say ‘our’ bed?” Sousuke asked.

“He did,” Seijuurou confirmed. “He said our bed. I heard it.”

There was a Meaningful Silence. 

“Uh, guys?” Rin questioned.

“Quick, Pookie! Grab him and take him to Our Bed!” Seijuurou yelled, jumping to his feet. And before Rin could protest, Sousuke had hauled him off the floor and over his shoulder, barreling down the short hallway to the bedroom. They hit the mattress in a tangle of limbs that was soon made even more tangled by Seijuurou jumping on top of them, almost kneeing Sousuke in the face in his eagerness to get in on the cuddle pile.

“Ugh, get off you mammoths, I can’t breathe!” Rin yelled, flailing uselessly against strong chests and broad shoulders.

“You don’t need to breathe, you’re a swimmer,” Sousuke said. “You breathe air half as much as the average person.”

“That’s right,” Seijuurou agreed. “And you’re _our_ swimmer. One that we both love. Very much.”

“Guuuuuys,” Rin whined again, but his protests were silenced by bodies of his boyfriends pulling him close. 

~*FIN*~


End file.
